A Comet & His Rose
by JessE1224
Summary: The first of several smutlets I will be writing based around GregRose. (Cheesy title...I know)


Breakfast

The early morning sun shone trough the tinted windows of Greg's van, it's beams landing on the giant pink fluffy curls of Rose's massive hair. Greg lay awake watching as she slept. She didn't often sleep, gems not needing the crucial activity as humans did. But spending so much time with Greg had caused her to do it more often.

It was an unusually special moment to watch his angel nap, dreaming about who knows what, and who knows where. He loved this woman. She was so beautiful and sexy, not to mention he had a thing for big women. She knew she wasn't perfect, but he saw her as such, and treated her accordingly.

They had been together for over two years now, but neither had ever tired of their 'romantic practices'. They were both modest and never spoke much of their actions outside of the bedroom to the other gems, but they were both low key what one would call: "freaks in the sheets".

Greg eyed her ample breasts beneath her white nightdress. They were only one of the several things he loved about her. Oh how he loved to touch them, and watch as they moved while she walked. They were just so big...so damn hot.

Now he was getting really turned on.

Before his clouded morning head had a chance to clear, he was lifting up her skirts and pulling away her panties. He did it with such speed and caution, that she didn't feel a thing until his tongue touched her clit. Rose stirred when she felt the volt of pleasure burst through her body. She sighed, mixed with the sound of breathy laughter, "Greg"

Just her voice was enough to give him a hard on. He continued sucking on her sensitive skin, as she grabbed his mane of brown hair, pulling his mouth into her. Shivers ran down her spine every time he would press his lips against her, flicking his tongue. "Ooh—" Rose moaned, gripping onto something other than his hair, so not to seriously injure him.

He pulled apart her soft pink lips, and dug his tongue deeper inside of her. She groaned, unintentionally bucking her hips into his mouth.

Greg inserted two fingers inside of her now dripping wet snatch, and moved them in and out of her quickly. He started licking her clit even faster than before, putting his tongue muscles to work, while pumping his fingers into her delicate walls.

Rose could feel herself getting hotter, and the liquids starting to build inside of her. "Oohh...keep going Greg" she pleaded, squeezing a nearby pillow.

He circled his tongue all around her center and placed all pressure on her g-spot. " mmm—ahHH! You're gonna make me cum!" She warned him, arching her back.

He didn't slow his momentum. He sped up, moving into her even quicker than before, wanting to make his woman explode. "Aa–aaHH GREG!"

"OH MY—AaH! IM ABOUT TO–"

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

Rose covered her mouth as quickly as Greg stopped going down on her.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"Rose? Are you in there?"

Pearl.

That was the last person Greg wanted to find them like this. Rose hastily fixed her dress and messy hair, as Greg hid underneath the blankets. Rose opened the door to see Pearl, arms crossed and foot tapping. "Oh! Good morning Pearl!" Rose greeted cheerfully, trying to hold back her screaming.

"Were you...talking to someone in there?" Pearl asked.

"Oh." Rose bit her lip. "No, it was um... just one of Greg's CDs."

Pearl looked at her with disbelief. "Okay. Where's Greg?"

"He uh... went to get some breakfast! Yes! Breakfast!" Rose's laughter sounded a little too forced.

Pearl stared at Rose still full of disbelief, but who was she to argue with the most wonderful woman in the universe? "Well, Garnet said that there was a mission we all had to go on so...I'm afraid you won't have time to eat breakfast."

"Okay. I'll be there, just give me a few minutes." Rose smiled.

Pearl nodded and headed back towards the temple.

Rose waited until she was out of sight, to uncover Greg.

"Okay...that was way too close." Greg said, when he finally emerged.

Rose giggled, shaking her head in agreement. She leaned in and kissed his neck. "I'm afraid we'll have to finish this later, Mr. Universe." She whispered, smiling seductively.

"Definitely." He replied, kissing her goodbye on the lips. "Love you."

"I love you too, Greg."

Okay so...I love this pairing. This is gonna be the first of many short smutlets, (all GregRose) and I need help coming up with ideas! So if you have any, comment or private message me. Also please let me know how you liked this in the comments!


End file.
